ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: CORE A - PROJECT SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT The Administrative Core is central to the success of the JHADRC as it provides: (1) the overall direction and strategic planning for the Center, (2) the infrastructure and core resources that accelerate research (3) coordination of interactions between Cores and the Johns Hopkins scientific community, and (4) leadership for interactions of the JHADRC with the national network of AD centers and national programs. The leadership of the JHADRC remains strong and stable, with Dr. Marilyn Albert serving as Director, and Drs. Constantine Lyketsos and Philip Wong as Associate Directors, positions they have held for more than 10 years. Four of the six core leaders are the same as in the prior funding cycle, including: Dr. Albert (Administrative Core, Leader), Dr. Lyketsos (Clinical Core, Leader), Dr. Karen-Bandeen-Roche (Data Management and Statistics Core, Leader), Dr. Juan Troncoso (Neuropathology Core, Leader). Dr. Corinne Pettigrew will assume the leadership of the Outreach, Recruitment and Engagement Core, after having served as Co-Leader for several years. In this funding cycle, a Biomarker Core will be added (Dr. Arnold Bakker, Leader) and a Research Education Component (Dr. Paul Worley, Leader). The Cores and the REC interact in order to accomplish the ADRC goals. Organizational and strategic planning for the Center depends upon an Executive Committee that meets monthly, which consists of all of the Core and REC Leaders and Co-Leaders. A Financial Advisory Committee meets quarterly. Oversight of the Center is provided by an External Advisory Committee that meets annually, and an Internal Scientific Advisory Committee that meets bi-annually. The Executive Committee, with input from the Internal Scientific Advisory Committee, will select three Developmental Projects for funding (one project for two years and two projects for three years each). Through strategic planning by members of the Executive Committee of the JHADRC many new core resources have been developed in the past 4 years that will facilitate research and training in the next funding cycle, which are described in the Administrative Core.